El ultimo Weasley en Gryffindor
by samfj
Summary: Los Weasley son una familia enorme, heróica, llena de personas pelirrojas y con pecas y todos enviados por el sombrero seleccionador a Gryffindor. El mundo mágico espera que la nueva generación de Weasley cumpla con estas mismas caracteristicas,¿complacerán los chicos a la sociedad mágica y a su propia familia? Pasen a averiguarlo...


**Disclaimer/Declaimer:** Los personajes, situaciones y lugares no me pertenecen sino a JKR y quien haya comprado los derechos. La historia y cualquier cosa que no reconozcan si.

* * *

**El último Weasley en Gryffindor.**

Cuando Teddy Lupin, que es como otro nieto más para Arthur y Molly Weasley, fue a Hogwarts quedó seleccionado en Gryffindor igual que su padre, Remus. Todos en la familia, especialmente su padrino y los abuelos Weasley, estuvieron muy orgullosos de él; aunque Harry le dijo que no importaba en que casa quedara, siempre se sentiría orgulloso de él.

Dos años después Victorie fue a la prestigiosa casa de estudios a la que su padre, sus tíos y sus abuelos habían asistido. La niña también fue seleccionada en la casa de los leones. La dicha no se hizo esperar, especialmente en la casa de los Weasley Delacour. Su madre es la única que no comprende el "_fanatismo_"-como lo llama ella-por la casa de Godric. Su prima Molly II está ansiosa por seguir los pasos de su prima mayor y mejor amiga. Nuevamente los abuelos Weasley están muy orgullosos que sea la primera Weasley en ir a Gryffindor de la nueva generación.

Dos años después fue el turno de Molly II asistir a Hogwarts. Aunque muchos de sus familiares pensaban que con ella se rompería la tradición de los Weasley en la casa de los leones, la chiquilla fiel a sus convicciones quedó seleccionada en Gryffindor y nuevamente la alegría de que una integrante de esta heroica familia fuera a esa casa no se hizo esperar. En la carta enviada a sus abuelos, Molly explica que el sombrero se debatía entre enviar a la niña a la casa de las águilas y la de los leones, pero por petición-exigencia mejor dicho-de la chiquilla esta terminó junto a sus primos, Teddy y Victorie, en la casa de los leones.

Al año siguiente Hogwarts reviviría dos épocas: la de los merodeadores y la de los gemelos más divertidos y revoltosos, los gemelos Weasley. Fred Weasley había llegado a Hogwarts. Con el no había duda que el sombrero lo enviaría a la casa que fue también de su padre y su tío, por el cual lleva ese nombre. Cuando la carta de Fred llegó, sus abuelos estaban felices y emocionados, otro de sus nietos quedaba en su casa. El chiquillo, uno de sus nietos más traviesos junto con su primo James, les relató que el sombrero tan solo al haberlo puesto en su cabeza este rugió: ¡Gryffindor! Ciertamente, Fred estaba emocionado y James estaba ansioso de seguir a su primo a la casa de los leones.

Como todo mundo pensaba, James fue seleccionado Gryffindor, pero la alegría no era completa. Su prima Dominique, quien es de la edad de James, quedó seleccionada en la estigmatizada casa de las serpientes de Salazar Slytherin. Cuando esta noticia se dio a conocer, más de uno se sorprendió de la decisión del sombrero. Aunque Bill Weasley estaba consiente que su pelirroja hija era muy diferente a su primogénita, no suponía que la diferencia fuera tan grande. Pensó que su pequeña sería seleccionada en Ravenclaw. A su madre, Fleur, realmente no le importaba en que casa fuera seleccionada, es más, ni si quiera entendía cual era la finalidad de dividirlos. La reacción de sus tíos Ron, Percy y George fue la más escandalosa-en pensamientos de la pequeña veela pelirroja- junto con la de sus primos Teddy, Fred y James. En realidad, todas las mujeres de su familia, incluyendo a su hermana y su prima Molly y sus primos menores y sus tíos Harry y Charlie, lo habían tomado relativamente bien. Lo único que le preocupaba era la opinión de sus abuelos. Cuando les envió una carta les explicaba que el sombrero le había hablado de características como la inteligencia, el ingenio, la determinación y "_un cierto desprecio por las reglas_" antes de enviarla a esta casa. Aunque al principio Arthur estaba decepcionado más que molesto por esta situación Molly Weasley le dijo que eran tiempos diferentes y que, sin duda, el ingreso de su nieta a esta casa sería una buena forma para terminar con todos los prejuicios que aun existen en la sociedad mágica para esta casa y sus habitantes, pasados y actuales. Después sonrieron ya que les parecía gracioso que no se hubieran dado cuenta antes que esta niña es una Slytherin hecha y derecha. Pero Dominique no estaba sola en esta casa. Para sorpresa de muchos Lorcan Scamander, uno de los hijos de la heroína de guerra Luna Lovegood, fue seleccionado también en esta casa. Lysander, el mellizo de Lorcan, fue seleccionado en la casa de Rowena Ravenclaw. Pero Dominique no sería la última Weasley en asistir a esta segregada casa.

Un año después y con la emoción a flor de piel, el trío dorado fue a despedir a sus hijos a la estación King Cross en el Londres _muggle_. Era el turno de Rose Weasley y Albus Severus Potter ingresar a Hogwarts, al igual que su prima Lucy, hija de Percy. Ron, el padre de Rose y Hugo, pedía a su hija y su sobrino que quedaran en la casa en la cual vivió, en sus años escolares, el trío de oro. Aunque Rose estaba segura que no podría darle gusto a su padre en este tema, Albus estaba muy nervioso ya que cabía la posibilidad de que quedara seleccionado, como sus primos Dominique y Lorcan, en la casa de las serpientes. Su padre, Harry, le dijo, como a su hermano y a su primo Teddy, que estaría muy orgulloso de él estuviera en la casa que estuviera, que siempre podía pedir al sombrero seleccionador que lo pusiera en la casa que él deseaba, ya que el sombrero también tomaba en cuenta lo que tú querías. Le comentó que lo había hecho con él. Después de eso Ron se quedó observando un punto de la estación. Todos los que estaban presentes siguieron su mirada. A lo lejos se encontraba una familia de tres personas. El padre, un hombre rubio de aspecto elegante y muy guapo, a criterio de Rose. La madre del chico, una mujer elegante igual que el hombre y muy hermosa de cabello castaño largo hasta media espalda. Y por último el hijo, un chico tan parecido al padre como Albus a Harry Potter. El hombre al sentirse observado volteo la cabeza a donde las familias Weasley y Potter estaban presentes, hizo un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo y se alejó con su familia. Ron volvió a retomar el tema diciendo a Rose que ganara en los exámenes y clases al pequeño Malfoy, llamado Scorpius, agradeciendo a todas las deidades que ésta había heredado haya heredado el cerebro de su madre. También agregó un poco más serio que no fuera muy amigable con el chico ya que su abuelo, Arthur, no le perdonaría que se casara con un sangre limpia. Esta más que una advertencia era una invitación, pero esa es otra historia.

Cuando llegó carta de los chicos a sus padres y sus abuelos las reacciones no se hicieron esperar: mientras Ron Weasley despotricaba contra el sombrero seleccionador por haber enviado a su primogénita a la casa de los tejones, junto con su prima y mejor amiga Lucy; y más que indignado por haber enviado a su sobrino, Albus, a la estigmatizada casa de las serpientes al lado de su prima Dominique, de Lorcan Scamander y de Scorpius Malfoy, pero este no venía al caso. George no se quedaba atrás, Bill simplemente no opinaba, por obvias razones, mientras Charlie estaba contento pues apoyaba a todos sus sobrinos estuvieran en la casa que estuvieran. Mientras tanto, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Percy, Audrey, Arthur y Molly estaban contentos, al igual que las mujeres de la familia, pues los chicos se leían felices en sus nuevas casas. Arthur y Molly poco a poco iban aceptando que sus nietos no estuvieran en su casa de estudios y sobre todo que sus nietos como Dominique y Albus estuvieran en la casa enemiga como durante muchos años llamaron a la casa de Slytherin.

Al año siguiente, las reacciones ante la sorpresa de la selección de dos integrantes más a las filas de Hogwarts ya no fueron tan intensas como los años anteriores. Roxanne y Louis fueron enviados a la casa de las águilas. Aunque Angelina y George estaban tristes por que su hija no fue enviada a la misma casa que su hermano, George se dijo a si mismo que mejor Ravenclaw que Slytherin. Al parecer Bill opinaba lo mismo después de la sorpresa de su pelirroja hija. Molly y Arthur estaban contentos al igual que Fleur, quien en el tema de las casas siempre había sido muy imparcial. El resto de la familia estaban contentos por los chicos y Ron simplemente se burlaba de George, el cual no le hacía caso. El año siguiente todas las burlas de Ron serían cambiadas por lágrimas. Así es, Hugo Weasley fue otro seleccionado en la casa de las serpientes al igual que la pequeña Lily. Y toda la familia al fin había aceptado que más de un miembro de su familia fuera a la casa de Salazar. Ron lloró, pataleo, hizo berrinches hasta que Hermione le dijo que creciera. Harry sonrió y George, Bill y Percy se burlaron.

Un día, haciendo el recuento de la nueva generación en Hogwarts, Arthur y Molly se dieron cuenta que el último Weasley en Gryffindor fue James. Arthur sonrió ante la idea de tener a todos sus nietos en diferentes casas y Molly mencionó algo como: _"Es bueno para el mundo mágico. Eso habla de que en esta familia tenemos tolerancia y ¿por qué no? en Hogwarts día a día hay más fraternidad, no creo que sea completamente gracias a los chicos, pero creo que es de gran ayuda. Por cierto, ¿no ves a Rose muy ilusionada con Scorpius Malfoy?"_. Arthur le respondió a su mujer: "_Así es amor ¿sabes? Al principio el chico no me daba buena espina por su apellido y la enemistad entre las familias, pero en realidad el chico es bueno y muy inteligente. Es digno de nuestra Rose"_. Su esposa sonrió ante lo último. _"¿Cómo crees que lo tomará Ronald?" _preguntó Molly y su esposo con una sonrisa en los labios confesó: _"Igual que todos los padres no creo que acepte de buena gana que su pequeña esté al lado de un chico, especialmente del hijo de su némesis escolar. Pero creo que lo superará… Ron es fuerte. Ahora ya me imagino cuando Rose y Scorpius decidan casarse…"_ su frase fue cortada por una carcajada propia de el y de sus esposa. "_Creo que también terminará aceptándolo"_ dijo su esposa ya más calmada _"ya vez que pronto habrá un Nott en la familia y Percy no le hizo ningún berrinche a Molly". "Pero estamos hablando de Percy, no de Ron"_ dijo Arthur. Como  
Arthur había predicho: Ron lloró, pataleó, hizo berrinches cuando Scorpius Malfoy fue a pedir la mano de su pequeña como cuando se enteró que Hugo quedó seleccionado Slytherin, o que sus hijos no querían pertenecer al equipo de quidditch de sus casas, o que Rose estaba saliendo con el hijo de los Malfoy, o incluso que Hugo prefirió hacer una carrera _muggle_ que ser auror. Es todos esos momentos su esposa lo consoló hasta que se hartó y le dijo que lo aceptara y siguiera con su vida y Harry solo le dio una palmada en la espalda. Pero también como lo había predicho Molly, Ron fue fuerte y aceptó eso y muchas cosas más. Pero esa es otra historia…

* * *

N/A: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo lo disfrute escribiendo. Fue una idea que se me ocurrió de repente y la quise compartir con ustedes.

No podía dejar de agregar a Rose y a Scorpius... lo siento =p

Si les gustó dejenme un review


End file.
